Possible Connections to Real Pirates
Ship Rumor A few years before the show was released, a ship was found off coast of a private island. Newspapers did not specify which island, by request of the owners. Although most of the letters were faded, the following could be read: _AU_H_N_ST__K Some suggest that by filling in the missing letters, the ship would read: 'L'AU'G'''H'I'N'''G'ST'OC'K Any alleged connection between the ships is unconfirmed. Confirmed Connections: *Green Gregory is confirmed to be based on Bartholomew Roberts, aka Black Bart. *The crew admitted that Pirate Percy is based on Calico Jack, whose only claim to fame was having two women as crew members. However, he ended up being hanged, because he had surrendered and hid during his crew's final battle, and the women were the only ones who had kept fighting. Percy's personality was based on this famous moment of cowardice. **This also explains why is personality is drastically different from that of Percival, whom he was supposed to be based on. Suspected Connections: *The short story that inspired Candle Cove, The Nickerbocker's Tale, also had a ship named "The Laughingstock". Since the book was published in 1767, it is hard to determine if the author based the ship on a real pirate vessel. *A man claimed to have records indicating that a couple of pirates went by the name "Skin-Taker". However, this man conveniently "lost" them when historians wanted to check authenticity. *There is an urban legend of a young lady named Janice (or Josephina, depending on the telling), who ran away with pirates for unknown reasons (a choice for which she was disowned). Her journal was claimed to have been found in the sand by some beach-goers. However, they, too, conveniently "lost" it when questioned about the journal. *Some sources claim that there was a pirate-hunter known as Horace, who ended up turning towards piracy when his pirate hunting career failed. However, there are no records to support this, and it turned out to be a hoax. **However, the story does sound similar to Captain Kidd, who was hired to rid the sea of pirates and became one of the most famous pirates ever known. *Supposedly there was an unnamed pirate who wore a shirt with a poppy embroidered onto it, but his piracy career was short, and he was killed by the Navy. Not much is known about him. His appearance was similar to Poppy. However, there is little evidence supporting this claim. *Milo's being betrayed, killed, and skinned by Skin-Taker seems somewhat similar to the pirate Nicholas Brown, who was killed, his body decapitated, and his head pickled, by former childhood friend John Drudge. *The Unused character Flaming Dragon's name may have come from the pirate ship Fiery Dragon, which ironically caught fire and sank. *Roche Braziliano was known for his violence (not unlike many other pirates) and no one knows what happened to him. His extreme violence is not unlike some of the extreme things Skin-Taker sometimes did in some episodes. However, he also was known to roast people alive, which is more like Red Mary in the spin-off novels, who previous to the spin-off novels was an unused character for the main Candle Cove series. Category:Controversy Category:Show